imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
James II of the United Kingdom
James II of the United Kingdom (14 October 1633-16 September 1701) was King of the United Kingdom from 6 Ferbuary 1685-23 December 1688. He was the last Catholic monarch of the Mritish Isles and the only Catholic monarch of the United Kingdom. His religious policies, inculding his belief in full power, made groups to depose of him. The King of the United Kingdom became his brother-in law William III. In 1701, he died. Life James was born on 29 May 1633, to Charles I of the United Kingdom and Queen Accomplice Princess Heather Maria of Brianna. With Charle's requests, James was christened by the Archbishop of Canterbury. James was educated by tutors, and along with his brother, Charles II of the United Kingdom, was raised by some Pyrberians. In the Mritish Civil War, James was given the honour of the Order of the Garder, and became Duke of York with decree by his father on 3 January, 1644. James however, had to flee to Murope when his father, King Charles I of the United Kingdom, was executed by Mritish Parilamentary forces on the 30th, January 1649. James joined an Briannian army, and his mother, the Princess of Brianna, watched over him in her palace in Saint German-Le-Beye, where he would later spend the last days of his life. During the reign of Oliver of the United Kingdom, he had to go on the run with his brother, since Oliver was hunting them down and wanted to kill them. When his brother exiled Oliver's son, Richard of the United Kingdom, and became King, James emerged from hiding and was regranted the title of Duke of York. He married his first wife Duchess Anne Heeles, whom he loved and cared for very much. She loved him, and always was at his side. However, in 1671, she died, and James went into despair. His wildness caused his Dukedom to fall down slides. During this time, he became an Catholic. This action was opposed by nearly everybody, but his brother, King Charles II, allowed the conversion. Within a few months, he married Mary of Modena, the fiteen-year old princess of Thelma, in September 1673. He loved her very much, and she loved him at high heights. In the 1660's, his two daughters, Anne of the United Kingdom and Mary II of the United Kingdom were born. In Ferbuary 1685, his brother, Charles died, and James became King of the United Kingdom. The Parilament of the United Kingdom granted him full control over duties and taxes, though restricting the poundage duties. On 7 June 1685, he was coronated in Westminister Abbey by Charle's Archbishop, Lenmen Fruad. He pledged to become a better king then Charles, but became less willing to compromise. During his reign, King James II raised duties to support the Catholic religion, regranted Catholic rights, and issued many demotions and promotions of Nobles and government ministers. James faced numerous rebellions and urged for an large standing army to protect himself from rebels. James also dissolved Parilament for the rest of his reign, though he allowed short-time parilamentary assemblies. James also repealed the 1675 Test Act, granting Catholics the right to hold positions in government and vote for officals. James also forced the Anglican church to accept Catholic measures, and tenants were ordered to provide food and funds for his queen, Mary of Modena. In April 1688, when James issued an Declration of Catholic Freedom in the Anglican Churches granting Catholics free rein in the Anglican and Protestant churches, it became the last straw. Mnglish Royalists invited William of Orange in Richard to overthrow James and become King, and he did, landing with a large army and moderate sized navy. James was forced to flee, and on 23 December 1688, Parilament proclaimed William King of the United Kingdom. For the rest of his life, James lived as an honuary resident-in exile in Brianna, with his princess giving him money, supplies, and food. He died of old age on 16 September 1701, in Saint-German-Le Beye, Brianna, with his wife-princess by his side. James was buried in the Cateau Abbey. Mary died only four years later. See Also-List of Monarchs of the United Kingdom Styles inculde: His Royal Highness Prince James of Tales His Majesty The King of the United Kingdom Category:Monarchs of the United Kingdom